User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Archive I archived my talk page again, because things were getting seriously long. Kenji Hiroshi 09:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) lol Hahaha yea its under beastmen or other variation of that. even pokemon has some =P But yea I can't wait to face off against hi. That ability is killer! Oh its your move in our RP when you get the chance. RazeOfLight 15:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) BWHAT!!!??? My edit didnt save!? Stupid wiki mainframe dying at random moments. T-T Oh well haha. But Hmm well I'm liking all of them but I figure Van hasnt stretched his muscles in awhile so what better opponent than him? totally makes sense. Cant wait to see his full transformation either. I have a feeling thatll be crazy as well..=)RazeOfLight 15:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha yea..i just had to click save like 6 times to get it to actually go through. Ah how I love the wiki's oddness. Oh well. But yea i think the transformation shouldnt be rushed. heck i barely have any downtime to do my own thing lol.Eh its fun so i cant complain. And take your time with dinner my friend. Thats one of the best meals of the day hahaRazeOfLight 15:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) haha you make even eating hilarious to think about sometimes. i was eating icre cream to see if i could inhale it down and my tooth filling came out and lets just say...my mouth felt like it was getting aizen'd lol and i figured outwhy mine was so slow. it was cause my school was making us use the backup servers....blah!!!! oh well its over now so its all good lol =) RazeOfLight 03:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo Kenji my man, look i made something called the Roiyarunaito and I still have 2 spots left wanna join in? Grizzaka 17:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, well are u intrested? Grizzaka 20:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sweet, i just need one more filed. Grizzaka 20:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Zodiac Good mornin', Hiroshi! First things first, it's your post on both RP's. Second, would you mind giving me your opinion on this zanpakutou idea I have for my new character, Kōdōtai? Judging from the titlke of this section, you know that it's based around the Zodiac. It's basically a summoning of the Zodiac signs to help Kōdōtai do battle. An example of how it'd be used is him yelling "Capricorn" and large mountain goat would charge towards the opponent. Then, I could go with the "human-like" Zodiac signs and yell "Virgo," which would cause Virgo to appear and shoot her arrows at the enemy. Since thirteen signs (they changed it!) is too many for just a Shikai, I was planning on giving seven (Taurus, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn, Gemini, Virgo and Pisces) to his Shikai, and six (Leo, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Libra, Cancer and Ophiuchus) to his Bankai. Sadly, my Bankai strike has to be over with. But oh well, what will one Bankai do to me? :P Anyways, if you have any tips or comments on what to give them ability-wise, I'd be very appreciative of you. Ciao~ --- Illuminated Void 17:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Gravity Force Hey Kenji, just wanted to let you know that i'm officially a member of GF lol Also, I wanted to see if it was alright that I create some characters that are specifically for GF, while I keep my other characters for my arc. I already have an idea for one character that I would like to create that is a ancestor of Kenta that lives during the time that GF takes place. Is there a number of characters I need to have for GF? Northstar1012 20:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Greetings How are you today, Kenji? Hope things are going well for you. Anyways, I'll try to make this as short as possible. Ever since we began our fight (Sei and Ten vs GF), I've been keeping tabs on every GF member. I've noticed alot of growth amongst all of you, no doubt about it, however... To be quite blunt, you've shown the most improvement amongst them all. I don't want this to be miscontrued, I think each member of GF has been improving impressively, but at the same time, to me and a few others on the chat, you've shown us the best. Anyways, moving on, I am designing a story arc soon on here, and Ten is not going to be here for a week. He'll probably join in when he returns, pending he attains a new spark for Bleach, but in the meantime, the only people involved in my new arc besides me are Tak and Arch. Since Ten is always welcome into any of my stories, that makes three, and since I don't believe in prolongued stories being worked on by millions of people, I wanted to only ask one member of GF to join. Crim is on hiatus due to school, so I decided to just stick to one GF member instead of two, and its you. Now, its up to you if you wanna join, you're under no obligation to join the story. I'll be awaiting your answer. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 23:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Kiyoshi Souzou Kenji. I know we haven't talked since the rp as you are busy with your own creations, as well as mine. Now, I have only just started to make Kiyoshi but I just wanted to give you the name so that you can see its developement. I am telling this cause like Haru Nakamaru he is an Aizen-level fighter with battle status of 560/600 and well over twice as much spiritual power as an average Captain-level Shinigami (Which, I give to any character of mine with battle status of 560 and higher within a 600 battle abilities scale chart.) Later today, I will add more to him. The final, reason I am telling you about this articles developement; is that when he is done want to rp with him? Finally, this is my last Aizen-level fighter for a long time and I mean a long time. Good Day.Td5 12:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't hold grudges over something as trivial as what happened in the rp. Even when I wrote the last message I didn't even think about it. Now for, Kiyoshi he is the fourth Supreme King of his species. Also, I have started to make his species spells and not just abilities that are like spells without incanations. Also, do you have any demons or demonis spirit beings that he can fight as Kosumosukihaku are prefect for fighting them. You see unless the Kosumosukihaku lets them touch them a demon cannot phyiscal touch a Kosumosukihaku's body with their own body. Doing so purify them and once a demon is purified completely they cannot go to hell to be healed they ether are reborn as new souls or cease to exist.Td5 13:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You got any good ideas for spells that I can make for his species despite there being countless spells. Most Kosumosukihaku's make their own spells.Td5 13:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC) First of all I had to change it to creation of reishi or (spirit particles). Reiryoku or ( Spiritual Power) is just energy and I rethought it should be Reishi as Reishi spirit particles are what makes up any and everything spiritual even spirit energy. As well all Kosumosukihaku have one common trait is that they all have pale skin. This is due to having Heavenly or Godlike spiritual energy and having white blood. Now their spell they are I guess they are like Kido but theirs are called Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) or Juryokupawaas (Mystical Powers) for plural reference to more than one spell or ability. Also, they have none spell abilities that are Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) as well. They aren't put under really define spell classes. Here this a powerful forbidden spell that Shino has on her abilities list. Forbidden Juryokupawaa Spell Hitotoki Choritsu (Time Standing Still). A forbidden spell that allows the caster for a limited time and in a limited area to stop the flow of time. This spell requires immense control of spirit energy as well the more powerful the caster's Spiritual Pressure the longer they can stop the passeage of time. Shino has said that her spirtual pressure is only strong enough to stop the flow of time in an area of 20 meters and for only 10 seconds. Incanation:Oh, great one of anicent's right come to me. I beg for your help against this evil. Your right hand holds all for a moment now stop them all now! Td5 13:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The caster can stop the flow of time in an limited area for a limited time. Now the caster and any that the casters allows inside of the spell can move everyone else is frozen in time. Like if they are in mid air they will stay in mid air until the spell is over. Just Hitotoki Choritsu is an old spell that one of the Supreme Kings made just others can learn it. Once a spell is made it can be taught to another Kosumosukihaku given enough time. Also, I have an idea how about you make a Kosumosukihaku of the Souzou-clan the Royal Family and make it one of Kiyoshi's older brother's sons as Kiyoshi has three older brothers. The very first Kosumosukihaku as well as the first Supreme King was a Souzou making them the first Kosumosukihakus to exist giving them numerous rare and secret abilties and spells. Td5 14:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC)